Last Days
by Kyoto-Hetalia
Summary: Gavin and Emily were chased into the local abandoned hospital. Will Gavin be able to find a way to prevent Emily from transforming into a zombie after she was bitten?
1. Prologue

**Last Days**

**By: Amanda Torres and Shane K.**

**Prologue**

Gavin stared at her fragile body as he laid her against the hard hospital bed. He had locked the door and he could hear that they were getting closer. "Gavin..." she wheezed as she reached for his hand. He bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes went straight to hers. Her once vibrant brown eyes looked sickly and watery, the whites of them filled with blood. "Gavin," she cried again and he could see the bloody tears that were spilling down her pale cheeks. "Shhh," he whispered as he stroked back her short, black hair. "I'm going to make everything okay," he whispered as he took out the gun that weighed heavily on his belt. He swallowed hard and kissed the temple of her forehead as his body began to convulse.

He leveled the gun at her head as the banging on the door grew worse. Her eyes stared widely into his and Gavin closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the gun in his hands, hearing the sounds of the banging and snarling grow worse.

He knew that he had to do this, he had to. "I always loved you," he whispered as he leveled the gun up to her forehead, her eyes growing wide with hunger and fear as she stared at him. "Gavin...." and then everything blurred to black.


	2. The Escape

Last Days

Part One

Gavin looked down at the gun in his right hand. He couldn't; he just couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart, or the courage to kill his lover. Emily was his everything, zombie or not. The banging on the door rang through Gavin's ears as his head debated whether or not he should pull the trigger. The beating of the fists outside the room Gavin and Emily were in, grew stronger. With the extra strength, the hinges of the locked door began to break and crack. Not thinking, Gavin picked up the unconscious zombie to be, and jumped out the tree story window just as the, one strong, door split into a billion, wooden shards.

As he landed, Gavin rolled to his right to help reduce the impact. Looking up at the window he had leaped from, he could see the idiotic, rotting, once human bodies start to copy his previous actions. Gavin got up and fled as fast as he could, still carrying Emily even though he knew that she was going to eventually become one of them.

Gavin prayed that his legs would go faster. His destination was the park, the very heart of it. Gavin was the fastest runner in his whole school, the only problem is that the dead weight, whose name was Emily, was slowing him down. As Gavin sat Emily down, there was a rustle in the brush coming towards them, surrounding them.

… To be continued

November 10, 2009 11:11 PM (23:11)

Tuesday


	3. Emerging from the bushes

Last Days

The rustle came uncomfortably closer to the two. Weaponless, since he left the gun back in the abandoned hospital room, Gavin reached for a thick stick. The intruder was jumping out of the bushes as the stick rose into the air; though a blur of gray at first, the unknown being turned out to be a dog. Lowering the stick, Gavin stared in wonderment as the animal playfully yipped at him. The dog was black, but his stomach and chest was white. His front paws were white with black speckles. He gazed into Gavin's ice blue eye with his chocolate brown ones.

"Uh… hi there… you want this stick?" Gavin waved the stick in the air, gesturing to it. The dog went onto its hind legs only to plop back to all fours again. "Well… Go get it!" Throwing the dead tree limb, Gavin rushed to Emily's body. The dog ran to the thrown object, sniffed it, licked it, and then went back to his newly found friend. "Ugh… guess… I can't get rid of you… Let's see… an unusual name… I know, I'll call you Virgule!"

Virgule cocked his head to the side as if he was trying to comprehend his new name. "Do you like it?" The black dog barked and tried to lick Gavin's face only to see failure within his efforts. "Okay… now that that's settled, I need to think of what to do."

Gavin sat down with his legs crossed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Unexpectedly, Virgule snuck into Gavin's lap and looked up at him innocently. "Well aren't you a sight?" Virgule respondingly licked the air


	4. Velvet Blankets and Satin Pillows

Last Days

Dawn broke over the horizon. Gavin awakened within a bed that held plush, velvet blankets and soft, luxurious pillows. Looking to his side, Gavin spotted Emily – his princess. She was no longer a blue-ish gray, but now a lively pale tan – that of a true Puerto Rican. His love, Emily Emmerling, was human yet again. There was a wrap on the door, and the familiar squeak of hinges was soon after. "Your highness, you have visitors who wish to see you." Gavin didn't hear what he had said, but he knew he agreed to come down stairs.

Gavin leapt out of bed and stopped to examine himself in the mirror. The clothes of which he wore were silk, and the color was extravagant! Burgundy; who would have thought? He looked smashing! Pausing for a moment, Gain wondered why he was thinking like an Englishman. Shaking it off, Gavin continued about his business. He then made his way down stairs not caring what he was wearing. Gavin opened the door and was greeted by a horde of zombies. The sky was suddenly the color of blood. Before Gavin could escape, at least two of them had a hold on him. Immediately, they started painfully ripping apart his joints. There was screaming, only there wasn't only screaming, but a bit of growling as well.

… To be Continued


	5. Wayne Steel Memorial

Last Days

The growling grew stronger than the sound of Gavin's screaming as the teen jumped with a start. He could see that he was still in the park, and his joints strangely ached. Looking around, he could see where the barking, snarling, and growling had come from. Under the shade of a maple tree, Virgil was attacking a zombie; three actually. One, Gavin saw was already dead. How zombies could die, Gavin wasn't sure. After the remaining two appeared to be lifeless, Gavin stood up sleepily and clumsily perched Emily on his back.

Standing back up, he started running to his house with Virgil close behind. Once there, Gavin ran up the stairs into his bedroom and placed Emily on the blanketed mattress. Afterward, Gavin went back to the ground floor, went out the door, and met up with his new doggie friend. Gavin gestured the canine to follow him and eventually made his way to a hot dog and hamburger stand. He ordered five hot dogs and two double cheese burgers.

Once receiving his food, Gavin walked into the park and sat on the closest bench with Virgil following cheerfully. After sitting, Gavin took a hot dog out of the bun and served them to the lab mix. He kept repeating this process until the hot dogs were no more. He then gave the dog the bread. After the Virgil's meal, Gavin then fed his own self giving Virgil pieces here and there.

Finished, Gavin returned to his home, let Virgil into the kitchen with some water, set up these things that are used to keep toddlers in one certain area and then left again. After a fifteen minute walk, the sign that stood before him read "Wayne Steel Memorial Library." Taking out his library cared at the front desk, he asked the receptionist if he could use computer number five.

To be continued…


	6. Awakening

Last Days

Gavin was walking home from school, and the sun was setting. He was glad that it was going to warm up soon. Gavin was anxious to get home so he could check on Emily and Virgil. Walking into the kitchen, Gavin sat his things down on the kitchen table and ran upstairs into the bedroom Emily was last seen laying. When he walked into the room, she was gone and the bed was made. A strong wave of tension surrounded Gavin now, choking him. Where had she gone? Where's Virgil? As the thought of the dog entered Gavin's mind, he heard a bark from somewhere in the house. Not exactly a bark, kind of a snarl-bark; sort of mixed into one – if that was possible. Gavin snapped to his senses and searched for the dog.

Going to the kitchen where the barracks were, Gavin could see that the dog was not in there. In fact he was let out. So he looked further.

Was he in the living room? No. Was he in the kitchen? No. Was he in the den? No! Where was that dog? He walked into yet another hall way and saw that a door was closed. Where did that door lead to again? Oh right, the bathroom.

Gavin opened the door and Virgil ran out with his tail between his legs looking back every so often as he ran. What was wrong with that dog?

Cautiously, he walked in looking around. He saw nothing, so he walked out. He noticed Virgil in the door way baring his teeth. Was it at him? Turning around Gavin was caught off guard! There was Emily – a zombie! She lunged at him attempting a tackle, but he was too quick. Virgil was going to attack her, but Gavin grabbed the collar he bought the dog last week to hold him back. "No Virgil… don't kill her… this one we keep alive." Virgil cocked his head to the side confused. He was making sure he heard his human friend correctly.

Still new to the zombie ways, Emily collapsed from exhaustion. Still a little shaken up, Gavin walked out slowly not taking his eyes off of the cold form in front of him and locked the door from the outside. That was when Virgil begun to whine and pant. It wouldn't be long until night fall.

To be continued…


	7. The Last Chapter

Last Days

Midnight and Gavin was fighting sleep, but losing the battle. Within approximately three minutes, he was sound asleep. Virgil kept looking around the darkened room. He knew the door was locked, but the poor canine was still paranoid. He could hear footsteps on the bottom floor of the house. Virgil whimpered and averted his attention to the now snoring Gavin. He whimpered again and turned to stare at the door, his ears perking up with worry forming ridges of skin on the top of his head. The footsteps were coming up the stairs. Virgil cried one little whine and the fur on his neck, back, and tail started to ridge up.

Scratching was heard the next instant. Virgil bolted up and started barking vigorously causing Gavin to wake up from his peaceful slumber. "What is it boy?" Gavin asked absentmindedly and half asleep. Virgil barked again, only more of a yip this time. The dog went back to where Gavin was – in the corner of his bedroom. The scratching became louder and more persistent. Who – or whatever it was – aimed for the crack of the door most likely to pry it open. Moans could be heard from outside. Cautiously Gavin raised up just enough to see out the window. It was just as he thought; a horde of brainless zombies was marching towards his house. The scratching turned into beating as one of the outsiders busted down the unlocked front door. It was a little too late for Gavin to scold himself, but he couldn't worry about that now anyway. He had to think up a plan and quick! Before Virgil, him, and his plans of saving Emily from her current state were done for!

That's when it came to him. Gavin bent down to whisper his plan to the dog. Virgil's ears perked up as he was told what to do. They both ran toward the front door. Opening the locked door, they could see that Emily was knocked out on the floor like she was several hours before.

Virgil fought off the nonhuman beings as best as he could. He made a path for Gavin to be able to escape through the front door. Gavin took this opportunity and ran out with an unconscious Emily on his shoulders. Once his master was out, the canine retreated. Hordes and hordes of zombies were following close behind. Perspiration came down Gavin's face even though it was late October. His sweating was more out of panic than physical activity. Though he was in a thin pajama shirt and pants, the boy was perfectly content with the outside temperature.

Gavin had run at least two miles before he ran into his biggest problem. He was at the side of a train tunnel. There was no way Gavin could go around, under, or over the brick structure. Virgil caught up to where his master was. Looking around, the four-legged animal could see there was a small space that he could get away, but not his master. A loud thud was then heard. Virgil turned his head to see Gavin on the g round holding his neck. Emily slowly climbed off the quivering frame. The hand encircling Gavin's neck was turning a dark shade of red signifying that the flesh underneath it was bleeding. "V-Virgil if anything h-happens, just kill me and don't hesitate!

Virgil looked at his master as if he was crazy but he grew worried when Gavin was out cold. The zombies were at bay when Gavin's eyes closed.

Gavin's body rose, but Virgil could see that his eyes were no longer a sky blue – they were a beige color. His skin tone began to grow pale and his mouth curved up into a gruesome smile. Gavin walked toward Virgil with his hands outstretched. The only problem was: it wasn't in a friendly manner. Virgil backed up until he was cornered against the bricks.

Gavin – or what looked to be Gavin – was stopped by a pair of hands that appeared on his shoulders. Emily – or what looked to be Emily – stood by the Gavin-look-a-like's side as if they were a couple.

The two moved in on the helpless animal.

Virgil began to panic, but Gavin's last human words rang through his head. "Virgil whatever happens, kill me and don't hesitate!"

Poor Virgil couldn't help but think twice. He obeyed anyway. He lunged at his previous master, ripped out his heart, and destroyed the once beating muscle. Mercilessly, the same was done to Emily.

The woman's shrill screams took over the surrounding atmosphere as dawn broke over the horizon. The sun made its appearance and the cult of the un-being was demolished. Two bloody bodies lay there on the cold, hard ground.

Vapors from the corpses rose into the sky. Masculine and feminine laughter was heard as the gases fumed around with one another in a snake-like pattern. Why, these weren't gases at all! No sir, they were spirits! Gavin and Emily condensed into the clouds laughing and fooling around like any couple would.

Virgil looked left, looked right, and fidgeted around. He whimpered and took off into that space he was earlier. He had no master so he was a stray again.

A light caught Virgil's attention. Without thinking, he stopped and looked. In the next instant, there was a final high pitched yelp heard. Blood, guts, bones, and even a few organs busted apart as a train continued on its way to Bluefield, West Virginia to load up with coal to take all over the United States of America.

Gavin and Emily saw what happened to their friend. They will never be able to see Virgil again, for animals went to a different heaven. Others who had seen joined the couple in weeping.

A young read headed boy named Oliver ran up the hill and saw the blood stained ground. He stood there with quivering eyes in disbelief as it began to snow.


End file.
